Stranger
by sheldon12
Summary: "Despite the fact our parents had been married 7 years, all the Shepard kids still treated me like some stranger that lived in their house."
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

I was finishing up the last of my math homework when the fighting started. From what I could gather Curly had been suspended again and Tim was cussing him out. That explained why he wasn't there to give me a ride home. I had assumed Curly has skipped out early or was too much of an ass to wait an extra 5 minutes for me. Despite the fact our parents had been married 7 years, all the Shepard kids still treated me like some stranger that lived in their house. Angela and I had shared a room until she got pregnant and moved in with her boyfriend. She was the only one that had ever been outwardly mean and I can't say I had been sad to see her go. The times when it had bothered me how close they were and how I only had a drunkard dad, had long since passed.

With Tim and Curly yelling there was no way I could concentrate on the math I didn't understand anyways so I decided to go in search of food and find out what Curly was suspended for this time. The two were in the living room and I ducked into the kitchen without so much as a glance my way. The fridge was empty other than beer and some old milk, so I settled on dry cereal.

"Danny was asking for it Tim." I smiled at Curly's attempt to justify whatever he had done. He was always seeking Tim's approval and I'd noticed his disappointment was worse than any blow Tim could ever land.

"I told you to take it outside next time." Tim was losing steam, "It's your own fault if you get sent to reformatory again." Curly must have gotten into it with Danny McArthur. He was a big time soc and Curly was probably right in saying he had asked for it. With my curiosity subdued I had lost interest in their conversation and didn't notice when Tim walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Amy. You there?" Tim was staring at me and I snapped up from my bowl of dry cereal. "You hear me?"

"No." Tim has always scared me and my gaze wavers.

"I'm ordering pizza you want some?"

"It's ok." I nod to my cereal and he sneers.

"Ma hasn't been to the grocery in weeks you got to be starving."

"I was going to head to the Curtis' for dinner anyways." It's a lie but I don't want Tim to think he's doing me any favors, there's always a catch with him.

"Fine." He looks offended and storms back into the living room fired up to lay into Curly again. I dump the stale cereal and grab my backpack hoping to find somewhere quiet to finish my homework. I don't really want to go to the Curtis house, it's always too rowdy and I feel bad eating over all the time. I had grown up next door to the Curtis' and when my mom was still around she had been best friends with Mrs. Curtis. After my mom left us and dad started drinking she was always telling me to come over for dinner. After my dad remarried we moved to the Shepard's which meant I wasn't in their neighbor anymore but it still wasn't too far of a walk.

Since it's still light out I stop at the park and sit at a bench pulling out my work. I jump and let out a yelp when someone plops down next to me. He laughs.

"Shit, Steve, you scared me. You finish this math yet?"

"Sorry and yep."

"Want to help me?" My stomach lets out a loud growl and Steve looks at me concerned.

"You eat dinner yet?"

"Yes." I lie and he doesn't buy it. "Just help me with this and then we can eat at the Curtis', please."

"Darry is in a mood I'm trying to steer clear. Let's go to the Diner, dinners on me." He moves to leave; but I don't budge.

"Math first." He sits back down and walks me through the last problem.

"Evie broke up with me." Steve says it out of blue as I'm packing up my stuff and I almost don't hear or understand him.

"What? Why?"

"Hell she was asking about marriage and I guess my answers didn't suit her."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Shit. I didn't even think of that."

"She's asking about marriage and you don't ask if she's pregnant? That like the first thought you have."

"Well obviously it's not." He growls and I decide to back off. "She's just thinking we should stay in Tulsa after graduation I don't know... I guess I never thought about sticking around." This shocks me. I never thought of anyone really leaving; but Steve was smart he could probably get a scholarship or something.

"I got an idea. Let's go get drunk at Bucks and forget all about Evie?" Steve grins and I know he's game. It's a Friday night and I've finished up all my homework. We decide to stop by the Curtis' so I can leave my bag and we can grab whoever's there to join us.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sitting on the couch a minute before Darry puts a heaping plate of spaghetti in my lap. Sometimes I think they forget I'm a girl and feed me boy portions.

"Thanks Dar." He half smiles and I can tell Steve was right he was in a mood. Him and Pony must be fighting. When Steve sits beside me I push some of the excess spaghetti on his plate.

"Better eat up little girl if you want to keep up with the big boys." He grins.

"Don't keep up with that one, Amy, if you know what's good for you." Darry casts me a warning glance.

"I have no such intentions ever." We're waiting for Sodapop to get out of the shower so we can make him come on our adventure.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Darry asks pretending to act interested but really he just wants to know where Sodapop will be and if he's even going to let him go. Steve and I exchange looks willing each other not to say Buck's.

Eventually I splutter out, "Garret is having a party." Darry nods his approval and Steve chokes back a laugh at my lie. Darry approves of Garret, he's always talking about what an upstanding hood he is, its weird. We like to make fun of him for it when he's not around – no one makes fun of Darry when he is around, except maybe Soda.

"Steve and Amy are here this must be my lucky night!" Soda lets out a yelp and sits between the two of us pushing us both apart. "What are you guys up to?"

"Evie broke up with me. We're going out tonight." Steve tries to sound happy but you can see he's heartbroken. Soda tries to look sad but then grins.

"Don't worry, buddy, we'll cheer you up. Can I go Darry?"

"Yes. You know the rules though, no drinking or drugs." Sodapop didn't need those things to have fun anyways. "And watch out for her."

I snort and suppress a laugh. I never needed anyone looking out for me before. After a reminder from Darry to watch my drink and make sure Sodapop doesn't get in trouble, we are off.

"So where are we really going?" We are a block away before Sodapop determines we are out of Darry's earshot.

"Buck's of course, silly." I give him a slight shove.

"We walking there?" Soda groans.

"Shit my car's still at the garage." They both look at me. Last time this happened we took Tim's car. He had thought Curly had done it and was none the wiser. I wasn't so sure that would work again; but walking all the way to Buck's was not appealing.

"If Tim kills me you two better feel awful." Their faces lit up at the idea of stealing Tim Shepard's car and I prayed we could do it again. Luckily all the lights were out at my house and it looked like Tim and Curly had taken off and left the car. I had made a copy of the key last year when Tim and Curly had both been locked up and I'd been borrowing it – without Tim knowing of course. We made it to Buck's without incident and he poured the three of us shots on the house when he heard Steve and Evie had called it quits. Soda passed his over to Steve when Buck turned his back and the night had begun. The music was getting louder, more people were filing in, and after the 4th shot Steve had guilted me into I was starting to feel tipsy. It was around 1am when I felt the rough hands on the back of my neck. Soda and Steve were talking to some girls, and having had too much to drink I had retreated to a corner.

"You know I beat Curly something awful when he stole my car last May. Bet that was you too wasn't it?" I stiffened afraid to turn around. He shook me, "Huh?" I nodded and stared down when he pulled me up to face him. He let go of me and I gripped the table to stay up right, "You think I wouldn't notice? Huh? You think I'm dumb or something? Fucking say something." He cuffed me upside the head and I flinched.

Steve and Soda were both looking at me now; but I nodded that I was ok. I guess it wasn't as subtle as I thought because Tim looked in their direction and a new anger glowed in his eyes.

"They help you?" I shake my head trying to find words.

"I told them you let me borrow it." The words came out rushed and slurred and Tim took a moment to decipher them. He glanced between us again and then hauled me out to his car. Letting me go he gave me a shove towards the back seat. Curly was sitting on the hood smiling victoriously.

"I told you Tim. I told you it wasn't me."

"Shut up." Tim eyed me like he wasn't sure what to do. "Get in the car." I shake my head no then look off into the distance and think about running. Tim grabs up the front of my coat and slams me into the car. I yelp and shake waiting for him to make his move. He doesn't and I look up.

"Come on Tim you can't hit a girl." Curly's defense surprises me since I'm the one that got him beaten up for stealing the car last time.

"I know. Fuck. Get in, both of you. We're going home."

"Aww come on Tim can't I stay a bit longer I'll get a ride with someone."

"Someone half crocked no doubt." He mumbles, and then looks at me again. I know he wants to hit me because I've seen the look in his eyes a thousand times. Tim settles for a rough shove and I get in the car before he changes his mind.

"How'd you do it? Those two must have known you didn't have permission to use my car when you didn't have a key." This seems to dawn on him as he turns the key in the ignition and he looks ready to go back in and beat Steve and Soda, since he can't seem to hit me. I'm scared to tell him; but I can't Tim hit Steve and Soda so I fess up.

"I made a copy of your key." The words hang in the air and Tim's anger is building.

"When the fuck did you do that?" He turns around with a cold look in his head and I reach for the door handle. He's faster though and gets a hold of my arm. "Answer me."

"Last year when you and Curly were both gone." I pull trying to get loose but he tightens his grip and I can tell it's going to leave a bruise.

"So you've driven my car more than a couple of times?" He snarls and I let out a whimper. Curly gives me a sympathetic look, but I know he won't intervene.

"I'm sorry, Tim." It comes out as a whisper and he finally releases my arm and speeds out of the parking lot.

"Yea, you'll be fucking sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tim storms into the house. I notice he hasn't asked for the copy of his key yet; but I'm not going to surrender it until it occurs to him to ask. Curly grabs me before I can reach the door and I wince. Curly is the same age as me, 16 - but he's about a foot taller.

"Relax. Why don't you just go stay somewhere for a couple of weeks and let Tim simmer down." I want to ask him why he's being so nice, but all I manage is a head tilt before Tim yanks open the door again. He's glaring at the two of us and I slink away to my bedroom.

I wake up early despite the fact I have a hangover. However I decide to use it to get a head start on Tim and get out of the house before he wakes up. It spooks me when he is already making coffee in the kitchen. He smiles when he sees me ready to leave and it broadens when I catch sight of my dad.

"Timmy here tells me you took his car." Tim might not hit me; but my dad wouldn't think twice about it. And he didn't. I passed out eventually and woke up sore and stiff on the couch. Touching fingers to my face they come down bloody. He must have hit me with a bottle again. I stumble my way to the bathroom to clean up but I can't stand and end up just sitting on the floor. I can hear someone coming my way and try to stand or at least close the door but I accomplish nothing and Curly frowns when he sees me. I must look pretty pathetic because he pulls me up and wipes the rest of the blood off. He carries me back to the living room and sets me on the couch.

He sighs. "Tim didn't think he'd beat you that bad, Amy. He pulled him off you, you know and got into it with him himself."

"What does he care?" I stand up and make to open the door when Tim walks back in with a black eye. I try to duck away from him and he grabs me. His grip is gentle though and he looks almost sad.

"I'll give you a ride." I hesitate then gather I probably won't make it there in my condition. He doesn't ask where I'm going just assumes it's the Curtis house. I get out of the car without either of us having said anything and Soda is to me before I can make it to the door. Pulling me into a hug he half carries me into the house and sits me on the couch.

"Tim didn't do that, did he?" Darry puts his paper down and comes over to inspect me.

"No. He told my dad about the car though."

"Fucking bastard." Steve mutters and pats my head.

"Dumbass didn't ask for the spare key back though if you guys want to go steal it again." I grin and pull the key from my pocket. Soda and Steve both let out a chuckle.

We pass the rest of the day playing cards and drinking. Steve convinces us he didn't get drunk enough last night and that we need to head back to Buck's. Unfortunately it's within earshot of Darry, who tears into Soda. Steve pulls me outside and we decide we will have to go it alone tonight.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He looks me over and I realize I should change my clothes before we go out.

"Let's stop by my place so I can change."

"You sure that's safe?"

"Tim got his revenge and dad is at the bars by now."

Steve nods, "My cars at my place I'll pick you up in an hour or so."

"Sounds like a plan." I limp the rest of the way home and am surprised to find Tim on the couch. I acted sure when I told Steve Tim was done with me; but honestly I wasn't all that convinced. A couple of the boys from his gang were over and I tried to slip by without being noticed; but all eyes were on me as I crossed the room.

"That the one who stole the car?" One of them asked.

"You sure beat her good." Another chimed in.

I didn't hear if Tim responded to any of them. I took my time getting ready and tried to cover the cut on my face with some make up. Luckily the worst of it was on my arms and torso which was easily covered. When I finished I realized it had only been about half and hour and that since I hadn't eaten all day I was starving. Earlier I had heard at least a few of the guys leave and decided it was worth the risk to filly my stomach.

Someone must have gone to the grocery since the fridge and cupboards were all now semi-full. I was right and a few of the guys had left. Tim was still here though with the guy sitting next to him on the couch. After a throat rumble though the other guy left and I tensed when Tim entered the kitchen. I thought if I didn't look at him he would go away; but, he just stood there watching me. Eventually I gave in and peeked up from my sandwich, he had an expression I couldn't really place but he seemed to be studying me. His face grew cold again once he realized I was watching.

"I won't let him do that again." I am thrown off by his statement and stare at him confused.

"I can take care of myself."

"Sure. You handled him real well." He smirks and my cheeks flush.

"I'm not your sister, you guys have made that painfully obvious. So I'm not you're responsibility. You don't have to be guilty ok?" I can't believe I managed that many words and Tim seems taken a back by them. He's angry again.

"About that spare key." He must notice my face sink because he grins and puts his hand out. I dig it out of my pocket and reluctantly give it up. I'm not ready for what happens next. He grabs my neck hard and pulls me close. I let out a loud cry, "Steal my car again and you're going to wish it's you're daddy beating you." He lets go with a push and I grab my sandwich to finish on the porch as I wait for Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thankfully, Steve is early and I'm not waiting long.

"You alright, kid?" He cocks his head at me when I jump in.

"Yea. Tim wanted the spare key back." Steve laughs.

"Can't really say I blame him." I smile.

It's a Saturday night and Bucks is more packed than last night. I wish Sodapop was here though; he'll usually look out for me and although I'm sure Steve wouldn't let anything bad happen he gets too wasted to really be of much use. Two-bit sweeps me up in a hug with no regard for my bruises and yelp.

"Now who would wanna go and hurt a pretty little thing like yourself." Two-bit is sloshed and hands me a drink. It smells like whiskey and I down it hoping to relieve the pain I now have from his hug. "Watch it girlie, don't make me carry you home." He winks then heads off likely in search of another drink.

Steve comes back with some shots and a funny looking drink. We play a game of pool and are messing around when I run into Tim. He looks sober and he smiles when he realizes I'm far from it. "Careful, kid." He pats my shoulder gently and when I return my attention back to Steve I notice he is sending Tim an icy stare. I give him a gentle shove and we are back to horsing around. Before long Steve has found himself a girl and left me with another funny drink. I know I've had too much but I keep drinking and eventually end up puking on the back porch. Soon enough someone joins me and I start to laugh when I see who it is.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, Curly?"

"Fuck off." He gives me a dopey grin. "You going to be ok?" I'm swaying and Curly reaches out an arm to balance me but I flinch back.

"Sorry."

"How much you have to drink?" I shake my head then sit down. "Don't go anywhere." Curly leaves and I decide I should try to find Two-bit or Steve or any ride home. It must be getting late since Bucks looks to have cleared out. Steve is no where in site and I catch a glimpse of Two-Bit heading upstairs with a girl. Someone tall and strong grabs me around the waist. It takes everything in me not to wince and when I look up at him I recognize him. He's one of the guys from Tim's gang. I'm not really sure what's happening; but grasp he is trying to lead me up stairs and try to pull away. He's strong though and I'm having trouble finding my footing.

"Come on baby."

"No. I have to go home."

"What's going on Mark?" Curly is now holding my arm and I'm out of this guys grasp.

"Come on she's not even really you sister. What do you care?"

"She's drunk. Amy we're going home. Let's go."

Tim is leaning up against the doorway and smirks, "So much for taking care of your self." Curly joins me in the back of the car and someone else from their gang takes the passenger seat. We drive around a bit before I come to the conclusion we are not going home.

"Where are we going?" I interrupt Tim's conversation and he sends a glare in my direction then continues as if he hasn't heard me. We're on the north side. Darry was always telling Pony and Soda to stay clear of this place. This time I lower my voice and look at Curly, "Where are we going?"

He gives me the same look Tim had. "Keep her quiet back there Curly. Should have left her at Bucks. If she messes this up I swear to god."

"I don't understand why we couldn't just drop her off first." Tim ignores him.

"What are you doing?" There is alarm in my voice and Curly looks at me annoyed, "Where are we?"

"Shut up." Tim reaches back like he's going to hit me but it's half-hearted and Curly takes the brunt of it.

"Just got to get rid of this car." Curly whispers to me.

"This car is stolen. Fuck. Why did you bring me?"

"Don't act like it's the first stolen car you've ever ridden in." Curly snorts. Tim curses.

"Both of you be quiet." His voice is final this time and I stay quiet. Tim talks to someone out the window then we all get out of the car. Someone else pulls up and Tim tells us to get in. I'm stuck in between Curly and the guy that had been sitting passenger in the back. Tim is now passenger and someone else is driving. He's counting out the cash and splitting it three ways.

We pass by the turn to our house and Tim grins; he expects me to say something but I don't bite. It's 4 am and we are back at Buck's. I see Two-Bit slumped next to his car and scramble across Curly to get to him. He's half asleep and doesn't notice me crawling across him.

"Where you going?" Tim notices.

"Home." I kneel down when I get to Two-Bit and try to shake him awake, "Come on wake up. Two-Bit." I must still be drunk because Tim is pulling me up and back to the car before I even realize he's there.

"Don't be dumb, he ain't driving no where right now. Even if he did you want to get yourself wrapped around a pole?" He looks as me like I'm an alien, "Chirst how'd you make it this far?"

"I can find my own way home." I don't know why I say it. Tim is right Two-Bit isn't driving anywhere. He laughs and I think he's just going to leave me here to spite me; but he must still feel bad about this morning because he pushes me into the backseat before I can object. It's just Tim, Curly, and me and the ride is quiet. When we get home Dad stands up from the couch and I back out the door. Tim makes a grab for me but I'm out of his reach and head towards the lot. It's a nice cool night and I was smart enough to wear a coat so I figure it won't be too bad. If I got too cold I could always head to the Curtis'.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early enough to see the sunrise and after accessing that I smelled like vomit decided to try heading home. Just in case Dad was up I came in through my window and scurried to the shower before anyone else could claim it. Walking back to my room from the bathroom I saw that all the bedroom doors were shut so everyone must still be asleep. After getting dressed and deciding to start a book report early I remembered I'd left my backpack over at the Curtis house. Tim stood in the kitchen with the fridge open and smiled when he saw me.

"Guess you found you way home then?" I shrug and stick some bread in the toaster, "You didn't have to go you know? I told you I won't let him do that again."

"Why should I trust you?" I go wide-eyed at my boldness; but Tim doesn't look mad he just laughs.

"I took a black eye for you kid. Trust me I don't do that for just anyone. And now that I saved you once I figure you're my responsibility now." He has a mocking tone and I scowl.

"It was your fault he went after me in the first place!" Curly steps into the kitchen just as Tim looks like he's going to smack me.

"Keep it down." Curly groans, clearly hung over.

"Fucking ungrateful brat." Tim mutters as I grab my toast to leave. I spin around and give him the coldest look I can muster.

"I don't want any favors from you, Tim." I rush out before he can even react.

Everyone is still asleep at the Curtis house and Two-Bit is passed out on the couch so I guess he made it home somehow. Finding my bag I sit down at the kitchen table, taking advantage of the quiet to start my report.

Since Sunday is the only day Darry has off and he works late Saturdays he usually takes full advantage of sleeping in. So I'm not surprised when he's not he first person to join me. I have about an hour of peace before Soda plops down beside me.

"What happened last night? Steve called me to come pick you up; but all I found was that drunk passed out by his car." He motions to Two-Bit snoring on the couch. Steve had called someone to get me I guess he thought things out more than I gave him credit for.

"Tim gave me a ride." Soda gave me a worried look.

"No offense, but why? He never cared much for you before." I had actually been thinking the same thing. This past weekend was probably the most interaction I had had with the Shepard boys since moving in.

"Hell if I know but Steve was gone and Two Bit was passed out so I didn't have too many options." I didn't add that Tim had made me go with him. That he wouldn't let me stay with Two-Bit. It hadn't seemed strange then but once I thought about it sober it was really out of character. "Guess he feels bad or something. I don't know but I guess I should enjoy it while it lasts right?"

"Hey try asking if you can borrow his car?" We both break into a fit of giggles, waking Two-Bit from his slumber, and not soon after Pony comes sauntering in.

Pony was in a good mood and said he'd help me with my report since he'd read the book a few times and I had yet to open it. He gave me a run down of the summary and even told me a topic to write on. Sometimes I was jealous of Pony, he was smart and had brothers that made sure he stayed that way.

I was still sore from my dad the other morning and after collecting information from Pony and starting the report, laid around for the rest of the day watching t.v. with Two-Bit. Darry took a look at my cut and bruises later that night, put some ointment on it, and told me to keep it clean. I nodded like I was listening but, the truth was it was just a cut and Darry always over reacted to these things. In a week I'd be totally fine.

"You'll have a tuff scar that's for sure." Two-Bit commented.

"I don't want a tuff scar. I'm a girl remember?" Two-Bit makes a face like he's realizing this for the first time,

"You don't say. Well I don't usually go for brunettes..." He breaks into a fit of laughter and I belt him one in the gut. He yelps, "Sure don't hit like a girl." I grin with approval.

When Two-Bit leaves I decide I should too and leave the Curtis boys to themselves for Sunday dinner. Two-Bit invites me over for dinner but I decline. Two-Bit's mom is always cooking a big Sunday dinner, and although I had joined him plenty of times before I decide to skip out and go home early.

Tim and dad are sitting watching football when I get home while Curly and Sharon Shepard are screaming about something. They must be in the backyard or in a bedroom since it's muffled and I can't make out the argument.

Dad keeps looking back annoyed that it is interrupting his game and finally leans towards Tim, "You better shut that brother of yours up before I do."

Tim doesn't like being threatened and sends my dad a cool stare, "You ever touch him and you'll have me to deal with." Dad doesn't respond, he knows he can't take Tim. Tim is almost a full half a foot taller and where dad is lanky with a protruding gut Tim is muscled. I quietly close the door hoping neither of them notice me and slip into the kitchen.

"Get me a beer, girlie!" No such luck. I open the fridge but the beer is gone. Shit I didn't want to be the one to tell him. I search the drawers and behind everything knowing it is a fruitless effort. "Hurry it up!"

"Well?" I return empty-handed and Dad stands up moving towards me.

"There's none left."

"Excuse me?"

"It's gone?" I feel the fear in my voice and Tim starts to smile he's enjoying watching me squirm.

"I know I had some left! Are you calling me a liar girl?!" Judging by the amount of empty bottles on the floor I decided he had no idea if he had any left but figured if he said it it would be true. So I just shake my head no. "You drank them didn't you?" His voice is gruff and he positions himself so I can't make it out the door without passing him.

"No." My voice is pathetic and I'm starting to wish Tim is going to make good on not letting Dad hurt me. Everything still aches from last time and I don't think I could take another. I shift my weight and am caught of guard by the first hit. It knocks me to the ground and I don't try to get up. I'm waiting for him to kick me but the foot coming towards me stops short. I look up and Tim has my dad by the collar he throws him back on the couch and pulls me up.

"Not in my house!" Dad is brazen from the alcohol, he must think he can take Tim because he busts a bottle and comes at us. We're already in Tim's car by the time he reaches the porch. "Your brothers going to pay for this if you don't get her back in here."

Tim cusses then looks at me for a good while and then back at my dad. Curly is his brother. He has to pick him. So when he mutters, "Run." I leap out the car and sprint down the street. It's another nice night so I decide to head to the lot again. Before I can make it though a car pulls up beside me. Tim's car. I make to sprint off when he gets out but he's fast than I expected and soon I'm laid out on the grass and he's panting over me.

"Don't take me back, Tim. Please. Just tell him you couldn't find me." I hated begging especially to him; but, right now it feels like the only option. It's not until then I notice Curly is standing beside us

"I'm not. Come on I'll take you the Curtis' for the night." He offers me a hand.

"I'm staying here tonight." Tim shakes his head and takes back the hand I've been ignoring.

"It's gonna rain tonight." I look up and he's right the sky is dark and I feel a drop on my nose.

"I'll go back to my room through the window. I'll be fine." I felt bad running to the Curtis boys every time my dad was in a mood. Sure they'd take me in but I didn't want to over stay my welcome. The couch was for when someone really needed it and tonight that wasn't me.

"You can't go back there he'll kill you." Curly jumps into the conversation and I feel weird sitting with them towering over me. Tim pulls me up by my hood. He lights a cigarette and hands it to me. It's not until then I notice how much I'm shaking. Dad shook me up more than I thought.

"You ain't going back there and you ain't staying here. We're heading over to Wade's if you want to join. You're sleeping on the floor though." I breathe in the smoke then blow it out, nod my head, and get in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment complex Wade lives in looks run down and I start to think he might just be a squatter. Tim interrupts my thoughts, "Can you believe he pays to live in this shit hole?" He laughs and bangs on one of doors.

"See you brought the whole family, Shepard." Wade winks at me and I recognize him as one of the guys that had been in our living room that morning.

"Where is everybody?" Tim walks in like it's his apartment and finds a seat on the couch.

"They'll be over around 10." Wade assures him, I check the clock – 8pm, "Hungry? I just ordered a pizza."

"Yea! Tim made us leave before dinner. And ma was cooking something good tonight!" Curly scowls at Tim.

"Don't you two have school tomorrow?" Wade looks at me and Curly and they both join me at the table I had found to sit at.

"Got suspended." Curly mumbles probably hoping Tim wouldn't hear and yell at him about it again.

"What about you?" I shrug. Wade wanders off over to Tim when he notices the conversation isn't going anywhere. I should probably be nicer since he's letting us crash here, but I don't know him what are we supposed to talk about?

"Got another smoke Curly?" He hands me one and I go outside to light it. I don't really want another smoke but I also don't want to stay around here in the uncomfortable unfamiliarity. So I light up and start heading home. Tim couldn't tell me where to be. I snuck in through the window without incident and enjoyed the soft bed.

I wake up sore and let out a groan. The clock reads 8am. I could still make it to school but I don't have a ride and I don't plan on walking. When I wake again its noon and since dad and Sharon are both at work I figure it's safe to venture into the kitchen. After eating breakfast I start to wonder if Tim is going to be mad or not. I should have just stayed at Wade's but it was too weird with Tim being so nice. I wanted him to go back to ignoring me. It all seemed too unnatural like I would wake up and find out it was a dream.

I brace myself when the door opens almost relaxing when I realize it's Tim. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Sick." I fake a cough and Tim does not look amused.

"You get lost after your smoke break last night? Couldn't find your way back?" Tim is getting angrier and coming closer. I back myself up against the wall, "I was being nice to you and you just ran off made me look like a fool in front of my gang." Curly had taken a seat at the kitchen table and his expression showed he was on Tim's side and wouldn't be backing me up on this one.

"Fuck should I care about your gang?" The words were the last straw and Tim thumped me on the head.

"Next time Daddy wants to beat you dead you can forget me helping you out. Bitch." He cuffs me again and him and Curly head outside. I should have apologized but whether it was pride or stubbornness I just glared at him as they left. It wouldn't hurt to have Tim Shepard on my side and I had just pushed him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later I am hanging out at the DX for lunch. Pony had a project to work on and Two-Bit hasn't been in school that day so it's just Steve and Soda.

"So what's going on with Shepard?" Soda finally asks as I try unsuccessfully to sneak one of his cookies.

"Same old same old." I hadn't told them about the Wade incident and Soda could tell I was hiding something.

"What he just decided to hate you again?"

"He doesn't hate me." I'm surprised at how snappy my response it. Why should I care if Tim hates me or not? Soda grins.

"Admit it you liked having someone look out for you." Steve sneers.

"I already have enough people looking out for me. In case you haven't noticed." I glare at the both of them, "Not to mention that older brother of yours." I glare at Soda. Darry had found out about my wild weekend and lectured me for an hour on the dangers of drinking and hanging around places like Buck's. I'm sure that Soda had told him it was the first time any of us had been there and him and Steve had been listening in the whole time trying to contain their laughter.

"Yea but we ain't around all the time. It's not like we can do anything about your dad." Steve stares at the wall and Soda looks off. My dad has always been an uncomfortable subject. I'm sure they are expecting me to tell them off about how it's none of their business.

"Steve's right. Your Dad is getting worse too. It ain't safe..." he trails off waiting for me to argue. I don't know what to say though. He's right and I'm scared because I've thought about what's going to happen when Tim's not around to pull him off; but I can't put that on him –Soda has enough on his plate - so I just shrug.

"We got to get back to school. Lunch is almost over." Steve grabs my shoulder and helps me off the hood of his car.

"Alright see ya guys later." Soda makes to leave but then looks at me, "Amy try talking to Tim. Just apologize or something." I nod and Steve speeds away we only have 5 minutes before we're late to English.

"I'll drop you at the school but I'm not going back today and I'm not going to be around this weekend." Steve waits until we are in the parking lot to tell me this, I assume so I don't have time question him.

"Where are you going?" I pry anyways and he frowns.

"Just don't tell anyone. I've got stuff to do."

"Steve. You sound like a drug dealer just tell me." He smiles.

"It's nothing bad just something I don't feel like sharing right now."

"Alright well when you do decide to tell I better be the first to know."

"Sure Ames." I punch him in the arm and rush out the car before he can retaliate.

The rain had started beating down once I was beyond the school parking lot. Curly was back at school but he hadn't offered me a ride and I wasn't going to ask. When I wasn't even a quarter way home and soaked to the bone I was starting to wish I was a little less stubborn. I wish Steve would have told me sooner so I could convince Darry or Soda to pick me up, but I guess that was probably the point he didn't want anyone knowing. On the upside the walk gave me time to think about my Tim problem.

Before I had always just figured I was stuck on my own; but then for a couple days Tim had cared and it had felt good. I had pushed him away telling myself he would want something in return, but now I was starting to think that was just an excuse. Even though I hated myself for it I needed his protection and wanted his approval – I finally understood why Curly was always acting like such a fool around him.

I spooked when I noticed the car slowing down behind be but then recognized it as Tim's. Curly rolls down the window grinning and dry.

"Too bad you don't need us and our warm car." Tim leers. I think about telling him off but decide that's not in my best interest and try to look pathetic instead. The thunder starts rumbling and lightning cracks in the distance. I look at Tim willing him to invite me in; but he's not biting.

"I'm sorry, Tim." I bite my bottom lip and try to look really sorry hoping he feels bad for me. Since Tim doesn't look like he cares in the least, and the rain is pounding harder, I hang my head and start trudging home.

He inches his car along for a couple paces. "Get in the car," He reluctantly yells out the window and I hop in before he can change his mind, "Don't say I never did anything for you." Just like that Tim was back on my side and this time I thought I'd try and keep him there.

"Can you drop me off at the DX?" It's on the way so I figure it won't be a problem.

Tim grunts. Pulling up to the gas station he stops me before I leave, "Stay away from Buck's this weekend."

"Why?" I wanted someone to keep Dad off my back not a babysitter.

"Because I said so alright?" His tone is sharp and I decide to let him have this one. With Steve gone and Soda trying to stay on Darry's good side I wouldn't have anyone to go with anyways.

"Ok." I slip out the car and he revs the engine. Thankfully Soda is still working and the rain has deterred the crowds of girls that usually come to croon over him because he's alone and smiles when he sees me.

"Where's Steve." I shrug. I don't want to lie to Soda but since I really don't know where Steve is I figure telling him what Steve had told me wouldn't help any. Soda cocks his head and looks like he wants to ask more so I change the subject.

"What are you up to tonight?"

"Was planning and going with Pony and Two-bit to the nightly double; but not if this rain keeps up." I nod, "So did Steve drop you off?" Soda is not ready to drop the Steve subject yet.

"Tim." Soda grins.

"So you two are back on good terms again."

"I guess. I'm not sure if it's going to work out though."

"Work out? What are you dating him now?" Soda screws up his face and I shove him.

"I mean I think he thinks he's going to be telling me what to do now." Soda looks confused so I elaborate, "When I got out of the car just now he told me to stay away from Buck's this weekend. What's that about?"

Soda laughs, "Sounds like you have a Darry on your hands."

"Who needs more than one of those in their life?" I mumble.

"Come on it won't be so bad listening to him every now and then if it means your Dad stays off your case." Soda is right; I could play the obedient sister if that's what it took to avoid anymore confrontations.

"Yea. So when are you off?"

"Another hour. You sticking around?"

"Not going back out there." Soda nods and when someone walks in I take a seat on one of the stools behind the counter.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain doesn't let up and we sprint to Soda's car when he gets off to avoid getting drenched. My clothes haven't fully dried from earlier so I'm shivering the whole way to the Curtis' house and Soda laughs at me.

"You're going to get pneumonia sitting around in those wet clothes." Darry lectures and I roll my eyes. He sighs, "Pony go get her something to wear."

Soda is in the shower, Pony is working on homework in his room, and Darry is working on bills in the kitchen so it's just me when Two-Bit stumbles in around 10. He's carrying a case and from the look in his eye he's been through a few beers already. Its's still storming outside so he's dripping wet when he sits down on the couch.

"What'sya up to kid?" He slurs and opens two beers handing me one.

"Nothing much just looking at some homework." I motion to the papers in front of me.

"Let's go find some action." He tugs on my sleeve but I stay put.

"I'm tired Two-bit." He grumbles something about no fun, finishes our beers, and is back out the door.

"Did I hear Two-bit out here?" Soda wanders out from his room a while later.

"Yea he left though. Is it cool if I sleep here?" I knew it was but I still always liked to ask.

"Course Ames. I think I might call it a night too, it's been a long week."

He heads off and I turn out the lights. There is a blanket on the couch already that I pull over myself. I'm not asleep long before a body crashes down on top of me. I let out a yelp and the body jumps up, "Shit didn't realize someone was there." I don't recognize the voice and it's too dark to see; but soon I hear snoring from across the room and figure it's safe to go back to sleep.

In the morning the boy is still asleep on the floor and I recognize him as one of Tim's gang. When I stand to go to the bathroom he sits up, "Your Tim's sister?"

"Step-Sister. Who are you?" I expect him to be agitated by my tone but he gives me a lazy smile.

"Right. I'm Zack. Tim got thrown in the cooler last night, said to tell you to stay away from the house."

"Where's Curly?"

"Wade's I guess. So you're going to stay here right?" I'm annoyed by the way he says this. It's too early to be told what to do, especially by a guy I just met.

"I'll consider it." He drops the smile.

"Tim said..."

I cut him off, "What Tim doesn't know wont hurt him."

"Look he went out of his way to make sure you knew he wouldn't be around so I suggest you just do what he says."

"What does he care?"

"Hell if I know. If my sister was this mouthy I wouldn't give a shit what happened to her." He says this loud enough that Darry wakes and emerges from his room.

"What's going on?" Zack takes one look at Darry and decides to drop the tough guy act.

"Look don't kill the messenger. It's no skin off my back if you head back." He retreats out the door out of Darry's stare.

"What was that about?" Darry turns to me and I repeat to him the message Zach had been told to deliver.

"I don't know what makes him think he can tell me what to do. He's not even really my brother." I whine.

"Look if Tim doesn't want you going home I'm sure he has a good reason." I guess I should have expected Darry to be on Tim's side but it still hurts my feelings. My face must show it because he adds, "It looks like Tim has taken some interest in your well-being and I wouldn't push that aside just because you're too hard headed to take instructions." Darry ruffles my hair and I push him off.

"Fine. You're probably right." I concede and sit back down on the couch to sulk.

I spend the next few days sitting around the Curtis' and wearing Pony's old clothes. It's Monday before Curly calls. We have the day off school since the power is still out from the weekend storms.

"Amy phone." Darry hands me the receiver.

"Yea?"

"Guess you decided to listen to Tim after all." I can tell Curly is grinning, Zach must have talked with him; but his voice sounds strained.

"Yea. Are you ok? You don't sound so good."

"Just got in a bit of a fight Friday night. That's what Tim got hauled in for. Bastards called the cops. I made it out before they got there though."

"Oh..."

"I'm picking Tim up today, want me to stop by and get you?"

"Yes." I can't wait to change out of these oversized sweatpants.

"Alright I'll be over in an hour or so."

"Ok." He hangs up.

Darry is waiting for me to hang up the phone so I tell him, "Tim's getting out. Curly's picking me up soon." He nods.

I figure the horn outside is for me so I hurry out before he decides to leave. I get in the back expecting Tim and Curly to be up front. When I realize that it's just Curly he laughs, "We still have to pick up Tim. Come up front." I climb over the seat and buckle up. I notice Curly doesn't have one on and he kind of smirks.

I gasp when I take a look at Curly's face, "What happened?"

Curly shrugs, "I told you we got in a fight."

"With what?" Curly chuckles at that.

"Some boys at Buck's. Soc's came looking for trouble."

"Well you look like shit."

"I look tuff."

"Sure." I never understood the boy's fascination with being tuff. It all seemed pretty silly to me. I liked avoiding looking like I just took a beating.

"Zach said you gave him some attitude when he talked to you." Curly has a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I wanted to tell him Zach was a prick and that he should just be glad I listened but settled on, "Sorry." Curly raised an eyebrow at my uncharacteristic response.

"You ok?"

"If you guys can try being nice I guess I can too." I look at him from the corner of my eye and smile a little, "But don't get too used to it." Curly cracks a grin.

"He didn't tell Tim so don't worry about that." Curly says it like Zach did me some big favor.

"So what if Tim knows. I didn't go home did I?" My self control only went so far.

"Look you're girl so maybe you don't understand how gangs work; but Tim doesn't like when people question him. He has to look tough. If people know his little sister doesn't even listen to him they're going to start thinking he's not all that tough. You dig?" Curly seems frustrated when I don't respond, "You can't make him look like a fool in front of people. They expect you'll just listen because that's what they do." I didn't really understand but I didn't want to piss Curly off so I shake my concede,

"Sure but I think that's stupid." I say the last part under my breath but Curly must hear me because he smacks me upside the head lightly.

"Just play along ok? Bug Tim as much you want to his face; but not in front of other people ok?"

"Ok." I rub my head and Curly smiles.

"Good. Here we are." I've been to the prison before when Steve, Soda, and I got hauled in for disturbing the peace. It hadn't been a big deal and they had released us all to Darry after a couple hours. I had had to wait in a separate room from the two of them with a prostitute who looked high out of her mind. She kept telling me how she had been like me arrested for shoplifting and now look at her. Nightmares of her haunted me for weeks afterwords because she couldn't have been more than 17 and I knew I didn't want to end up like that.

"Can I wait in the car?" I hated the thought of going back in there and it wasn't like Curly needed my help.

"Scared?"

"It's just creepy in there."

He tilts his head, "When you ever been in there?"

"Last year." Curly looks like he wants to ask more but it must be time to pick up Tim because he gets out leaving me with a, "Don't steal the car."

I'm grateful when they get back because there's a creepy guy sitting in the car down the way from us who won't stop staring at me. I climb back over the seat when Tim slides into the driver's seat.

"Didn't want to come in to greet me?" Tim turns to me.

"She said it's creepy in there." Curly interjects.

This time Tim tilts his head, "What were you at the jail for?" I'm not sure why I glare at Curly it's not like Tim will care that I've been arrested before.

"Steve, Soda, and I were messing around downtown and got arrested for disturbing the peace." They both break into a laugh and Tim pulls out of the parking lot.

"What were you doing that disturbed the peace so much?" Tim finally asked and I kind of smiled.

"Just handstands, cartwheels and stuff." This time they are howling in laughter.

"Fuzz has nothing better to do than arrest a couple gymnasts?" Tim mutters.

They are both in good spirits and I'm starting to think I can do the whole sister bit when we walk in the house to find Sharon on the floor with a knife stuck in her chest, my Dad covered in blood, and a gun to his head. He looks at me with something in his eyes that I've never seen before, "Take care of her boys." And then his brains are on the wall behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Curly won't stop yelling and shaking his mom; as if her pale, lifeless, body is just sleeping. Tim has called the police and is watching his brother from the kitchen table – shock on his face. I'm still standing in the doorway alternating between staring at my dad, Tim, and Curly. Our door is wide open and the police walk right in. A young officer gently pulls me outside and sits me down on the porch. He's talking but I don't know what he's saying. I finally get that he has been asking questions when he calls to one of the EMT workers,

"I think she's in shock. Maybe we should get her to the hospital."

"No I'm ok." I grab his arm, "I don't want to go to the hospital." He eyes me carefully like he thinks any moment I'm going to fall apart. His voice is gentle when he resumes questioning me.

"Did you see what happened?"

"We walked in and she was on the floor. Then my dad shot himself."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"You didn't see anyone else in the house?"

"No." I'm not sure why he bothers asking questions, it was pretty clear what had happened.

"How old are you?"

"18." I lie and he waits for me to tell him the truth.

"She's 16. I'm 21 though the kids can stay with me at a friend's place." Tim has appeared on the porch and regained his cool expression.

"Is that alright?" I can tell that the officer recognizes Tim and doesn't really want to leave me with him.

"Yes." He nods closes his notebook and starts talking to Tim. I over hear some of the conversation.

"I need somewhere to contact you. Since they are minors social services is going to have to get involved." Tim tells him a phone number and even adds a sir at the end, "You have a record Tim, they might not let you keep them. Is there anyone else?"

"Our Dad is dead her mom ran off a while ago. I'm all they have."

"Someone will contact you." The officer says looking defeated, "Make sure they get a good meal and some sleep and watch for signs of shock alright?" Tim nods and the officers all leave. Inside all that's left are the blood stains. Curly is still kneeling by where his mom had been; he's sobbing and blubbering. It's not very tuff.

Tim manages to pry Curly off the floor and I follow him outside to his car. I'm waiting for an invitation to get in but the gruffness in Tim's voice surprises me, "You going to stay at Wade's if I take you there?" I try to be understanding though. It was my dad who shot his mom, why wouldn't he be mad?

"I'll find somewhere." I turn to start my walk to the Curtis' but Tim sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. I flinch half expecting him to hit me; but he hugs me instead. It's awkward but I can tell Tim doesn't dole out hugs often so I don't pull away.

"Get in the car. Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you."

"Sure, softie." I punch him lightly and get in the car.

Tim must have called Wade ahead of time because when we get there he won't look any of us in the eye and has pizza waiting. "You got anything to drink." Tim speaks the first words when we get there and Wade pulls a bottle of whiskey from the fridge; he brings it to the table where we all start taking swigs and passing it around. I've heard Tim yelling at Curly about drugs all the time which is why I'm surprised he doesn't say anything when Wade starts passing a joint around and even takes a hit himself. I guess there's an exception to every rule. Steve and I had smoked a lot of grass this past summer but we'd stopped when school started up again.

Soon enough we were all red-eyed and flying. Somehow I end up outside with the whiskey bottle. Wade comes out as I'm working on finishing it. He sits down next to me and takes it away.

"I think you've had enough. Don't want you passing out on me." I look up at him.

"Have you ever seen anyone dead before, Wade?" I'm not sure why I ask him, it's not really a question you should ask someone you barely know, but I must be really messed up.

"Yea." Wade won't look at me when he answers. I have enough sense not to ask who.

"I just want to forget it." He passes me back the bottle after taking a swig, wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me close, and kisses my head.

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Surprisingly, I wake up in a bed. There is a cup of water, aspirin, and a note on the table next to me.

_Had to deal with some things, be back tonight. Feel better._

_ Tim_

I felt like shit so I take the aspirin and down the water gratefully. I check for a clock and finally find the time on the microwave, 1pm. I'm not sure how I slept so long and realizing it's Tuesday wonder if the school knows why I'm not there. Then I decide that's not really important.

"How ya feeling kid?" Wade's voice makes me jump and he pats my head. The truth was I wanted to barf all over his kitchen; but I wasn't about to tell him that, "Take a seat. I'll make some breakfast. Pancakes ok?"

"Super." I lay my head on the kitchen table, it's cold and feels good on my cheek. Wade sets some water down in front of me and I start sipping on it. I'm expecting burnt pancakes but they end up being pretty good, "Thanks."

"No problem. Glad you decided to stick around this time." He taunts me. I feel too tired to come up with a response so I just shrug, "Want to go for a ride?"

"Where?"

"Does it matter?" It doesn't.

"I guess not. Should we wake Curly?"

Wade looks over at Curly, "You ever dealt with a hung over Curly?" I havn't, "It's not pretty."

"Ok. Now?"

"Sure." I follow Wade out to the car and he tosses me the keys. I grab them but stand there in shock, he grins, "Come on then you want to don't you?" I don't know much about cars, but I do know Wade's is a nice one. So I jump in and gun it out of the parking lot and down the road.

"Why are you letting me drive?"

"Trying to distract you."

"Did Tim tell you you had to be nice to me or something?"

"No. Tim doesn't direct everything we do you know?"

"Sure." I look over to Wade and he's smiling.

"Tim didn't tell me I had to be nice. You find it hard to believe someone might decide that on their own?"

"Plenty of people are nice to me; but I've known them forever. I just met you." I point out.

"You remember what you asked me last night?" I grip the wheel and nod, "I was 12 and when I came home the place had been robbed. My little sister and ma had been shot." I'm not sure what to say or why he is telling me this and I wait for him to continue but he's silent.

"I'm sorry." It's a lame response but it's all I can manage.

"Me too. Pull off up here." He points to a grassy field with some trees. As soon as I stop the car I feel weird being alone with him. I stiffen up and Wade notices, "Christ kid you think I'd try something with Tim's sister?"

"I'm not his real sister."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean Tim is all you have. If he wants to treat you like his sister, I'd accept that."

"What are we doing here then?" My words hang in the air. Suddenly I'm aware that Wade really isn't sure. So I lean over and kiss him. I expect him to pull away; but he grabs my face and kisses me harder. When we pull away he curses but I pull him towards me again and we make our way to the back of the car.

"This isn't... uh... your first time or anything?" Wade awkwardly asks while he's pulling my pants down.

"No." I laugh.

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Wade is a no good hood; but my dad just died and I want a distraction. Wade said he was trying to distract me. That's how I justify it at least. He was the 3rd guy I'd ever slept with; which I thought was pretty good for my side of town. Clearly, it wasn't his first time either. When we finish he gets into the driver's seat.

"I shouldn't have done this. Fuck you can't tell Tim. I have a girlfriend. Amy, I'm so sorry." I realize what he's getting at and am actually relieved.

"Wow, slow down. I'm not trying to steal you away from anyone. I don't want to date you. Not that that would be a bad thing." I add the last part to spare his feelings, "I mean, this is a one time thing. I'm not trying to make it a habit." Wade slumps.

"Sorry Amy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Distraction, right?." I half smile and he grins at me, "But let's just pretend it never happened." Wade drops me at the DX. Soda and Steve are working.

"Amy was that Wade that just dropped you off?" Steve gives me a questioning look and I wink at him, "Whore. He's dating someone you know."

"Well I know now. Don't say anything." Steve nods.

"What were you doing with him in the first place?" Suddenly, I remember why Wade was distracting me. The tears come and Soda grabs me in a hug while they both try to figure why I was all of a sudden a crazy person. I retell the story of last night and Soda reminds me there's always a couch at his house.

I spend the next month trying to forget the death of my father. It felt weird to miss him since he had always been such a shit dad; but at least he had stuck around. Tim dealt with all the funeral stuff; but since Curly and I had smoked before it, my memories of the actual ceremony were hazy. Angela hadn't even showed up. After words, Tim had hit us both upside the head and told us he better not catch either of us high again. Somehow Tim managed to get custody of the two of us, granted he stayed out of jail - if he so much as got arrested for jaywalking we were to be thrown in a home. He also had to find a place to live; which resulted in us moving into the same apartment complex as Wade. Curly and Tim shared the bedroom, while I slept on a pullout couch in the living room. Tim's gang was always over at all hours so I usually couldn't fall asleep and I had no privacy. It was less than ideal so I spent a lot of time over at the Curtis'. Wade hadn't said anything else about our little indiscretion; but we usually shared a smoke at night out on the porch. Everything was moving forward and starting to settle into a new normal.


End file.
